


葡萄成熟时

by L_Lunny



Series: 藏在岁月里的小事（现背向系列） [4]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M, kyusung - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:08:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22078960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L_Lunny/pseuds/L_Lunny
Summary: 问到何时葡萄先熟透，你要静候，再静候。
Relationships: Cho Kyuhyun/Kim Jongwoon | Yesung
Series: 藏在岁月里的小事（现背向系列） [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1442905
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	葡萄成熟时

**Author's Note:**

> -现背  
> -有私设  
> -一发完

问到何时葡萄先熟透，你要静候，再静候。

**Merry Merry Christmas**

首尔快到年底的时候总是很热闹，车水马龙，张灯结彩，颇有股辞旧迎新的意味。尤其是在今天，几天前就把红白相间的挂饰挂在门口的街边店铺此刻开起了五颜六色的小灯，音响里听得耳朵起茧子的歌曲隔着几米远就能听见。尽管已经快到午夜，室外刮起了有些刺骨的寒风，但是仗着身体不错的年轻男女仿佛夜生活才刚刚开始一样三五成群地在街头闲逛，久而久之便成了每年今夜的常态。

金钟云站在离家不远的路口，双手伸进羽绒外套的口袋里，虽然特地选了一个避风的位置，但是从缝里灌进来的冷风还是把他冻得够呛。他缩了缩脖子，想往手心里哈一口气取取暖，把手放在面前搓了好一会儿发现没用，突然反应过来自己还戴着口罩。

真是……

他在拉下口罩被认出来和继续冷着之间纠结了一会儿，最后还是把手重新伸进了口袋，在原地跺了跺脚才感觉暖和了一些，他掏出了手机，想质问一下让他在寒风里等了十多分钟的罪魁祸首。

手机里的聊天界面还停留在二十分钟以前，那人回了一句"马上，快到了"便再也没有回复，金钟云盯着那条消息看了一会儿，好像可以立刻脑补出那人一边打字一边缩在厚大衣里快步地往这边赶的画面。

以前似乎出现诸如此类的场景，自己早早在约定的地方等，忙得脚不沾地的人过了十几分钟才姗姗来迟。额前梳得整整齐齐的刘海散乱着，估计是一路飞奔过来的，还没等自己说话就扶着椅子开始喘，运动后涨红的脸和额角细密的汗珠显得有些狼狈，但是看向自己的眼睛却是亮晶晶的。每每这时，自己在无聊的等待时间准备好的一肚子牢骚一下子被吹散得干干净净，像来了一阵风一样。

但是并不是每时都有风，人的耐心是有限的，当一点点小积怨慢慢堆积，日积月累便成了砖石裂缝中的蚁穴，轻而易举地击垮了固若金汤的堤坝。

金钟云叹了口气，把手机塞回口袋里，突然有些后悔自己晚上穿破洞牛仔裤出门了，看起来挺厚实的裤子在夜晚的寒风里简直形同虚设，自己的腿没有冻僵完全靠里面的棉裤撑着。

自己原本也没打算在室外久留，只是看着今晚是平安夜就叫上钟真带着家里的妹妹们出来走走，结果逛到一半突然收到了那人发来的短信。

「哥，你在家吗？」

「在家附近，怎么了。」

「我有东西要给你。」

金钟云被他这寥寥几句整得有些懵，等反应过来的时候，发现自己已经站在家附近的路口等了。甚至连那人什么时候到来送什么东西都没问，自己的第一反应竟是先让钟真带着小不点和melo回去，理由是可能要在外面待一会儿，怕冻着妹妹们。

钟真知道了是谁要来后没有多问，只是在打算往回走的时候，欲言又止道："那哥……你也别在外面待太久，等会儿晚了会降温。"

"嗯。"金钟云把口罩戴上，仿佛掩饰着什么似的对弟弟点了点头，然后一抬眼就看到什么都知道的弟弟眼里快溢出来的担忧，他无奈地摇了摇头，笑道："就是见一面而已，他又不会把我怎么样，快回去吧。"

"可是今天是平安夜。"

“对啊，他平时那么忙，也许只有今天才有空呢？”

“我怕哥又伤心。”

金钟云脸上挂着的笑一瞬有些凝固，但不着痕迹地恢复了神色，平静地安慰道："放心，已经不会了。"

三年了，再深的伤口也早该结痂愈合了。

看着钟真的身影消失在十字路口那头，金钟云这才收回了目光，从风口漏进来的冷风刮得眼睛发疼，他眨了眨眼睛却发现无济于事，眼眶干涩地让人忍不住鼻腔发酸。

旁边商店里适时地响起了欢快的圣诞歌，享受着假期的行人在夜间的步行街穿梭，周遭是一片欢天喜地，他却觉得刮进骨子里的冷风像利刃钻心地疼。

他转了个身往那人说的地方走，听着耳边传来的歌曲，突然想起来，和那人分开的时候，好像也是这个时候。

寒来暑往，秋收冬藏。天寒地冻里缺少了夏日勃勃生机，而满天铺盖下来的雪白却给这个万物沉睡的季节增添了一份宁静安逸。

但是对于大多数人来说，冬天很容易使人变得烦躁，年关岁末的杂七杂八的琐事和繁忙的工作不断地消磨着那点可怜的耐心，散落下来的边角料仿佛一点一点的火药，日积月累，在某一个不小心摩擦出火花的时刻“嘭”地炸开。

既是最亲密无间的恋人，又是工作上的同事，一些看似无关紧要的拉扯在愈发敏感的内心里无限扩大。

明明知道是两败俱伤，但是理智被赶紧了落着灰的角落，明明知道两个人之间的事需要两人一起承担，但是被火气冲昏的头脑固执地认为都是对方的错。

金钟云现在回想起来，那个时候的记忆已经变得有些模糊，不知道是不是大脑替他故意隐去了这块太过糟糕的片段。他努力回想，只依稀记得鼠兔地下一层有些昏暗的灯光，握在手心里冰冷的玻璃杯，和对面那人发红的布满血丝的眼睛。

他记得那时自己的状态不好，内心里的负能量源源不断地往外溢，出门看个天都觉得是灰蒙蒙的，却忘了对方的状态也没好到哪去。

那是队里余下的人最忙的时候，他们却在对方最需要陪伴的时候选择了分开，他原以为已经步入三十代不应该像小孩子那样狼狈，但是等到那一刻真的发生，他才发现说出口很容易，真正过自己那道坎却很难。

人心是肉做的，会痛，也会流血。

等到最年长的哥哥发现两人之间有些怪异的氛围的时候，已经过去了三天。

他们在一起的事情没几个人知道，但是队长朴正洙在他们确定关系的第四天就看出了不对劲。所以当那天两人一前一后一起进练习室，看到坐在镜子前神情有些严肃盯着他们看了好一会儿的队长，还很年轻的他们像做错了事的小孩一样慌张极了。

金钟云后来问过朴正洙是怎么知道的，正在看手机的哥哥听后抬起头想了一会儿，笑着解释道，钟云你不擅长藏事情，圭贤虽然大部分藏得很好，但是喜欢这种恨不得昭告天下的感情，是藏不住的，就像那句话说的，就算捂住了嘴，也会从眼睛里溢出来。

朴正洙这段时间也很忙，有时候在公司见到也只是匆匆打个招呼就去赶通告，但是还是给金钟云打了个电话。电话里的背景音是演播室里工作人员拿着喇叭分配任务的声音，爱操心的哥哥是在录制的空当打了电话过来，金钟云握着电话心里有些愧疚。

没有必要让旁人跟着担心，他最是怕麻烦别人，于是在电话里安慰道，没关系的，自己会调整好，不会影响工作。

刚挂了电话便听见窗外传来了附近教堂的钟声，他这才想起来，已经过了零点，是圣诞节到了。

卧室里的暖气开着，他却感觉浑身上下都在发冷，手机不断响起提示音，估计是大家发的节日祝福，他拿起手机解锁屏幕，一条一条地看下去。除了关系好的朋友和家里人，其他的都是千篇一律的群发，他往下刷了刷便兴致缺缺，正想放下不看了，手机便传来一阵特殊的短信铃声。

那是金钟云给曺圭贤设置的特殊铃声，这几天事情多加上没有联系，他便把这件事情忘了。他盯着联系人名看了好几秒，最后还是点开了。

「钟云哥，圣诞节快乐。」

简简单单的几个字安静地躺在手机里，和大部分人选择发的祝福语差不多，找不出任何破绽，也断了过度解读的念想。

手机还时不时冒出来新的短信，但是金钟云没去点，寥寥几个字他看了又看，屏幕暗了就点亮，过了半分钟暗了继续点亮。次数多了指尖有些发疼，他咬了咬牙大力地锁上了屏幕，把手机扔在床上站起身想去厨房喝点水，但是房间里只开了一盏小台灯，在起身的时候没看清前面，脚趾不小心磕到了一旁的书桌脚。

钻心的疼翻涌而上，金钟云倒吸一口气扶着桌子稳住了身形，被疼痛驱赶出来的温热蓄在眼眶里，他想往回咽，却发现于事无补。三天里郁积在心里的情绪和此刻的疼痛混在一起，轻而易举地击溃了本来就不坚固的堡垒和紧绷的神经，他扶着桌角慢慢弯下腰，放任自己泪水流了满脸。

大部分人会选择和重要的人一起过圣诞节，或许是漫步在华灯初上的街道，或许藏在万家灯火里的一隅，亦或许在郊外的星空下互相倾诉衷肠。但是金钟云连平安夜都没来得及等到，就把他的曺圭贤弄丢了。

今年的初雪来得比往年早，才十二月初就开始飘起了细碎的雪花，所以年末的时候除了偶尔下点雨降温，便连一粒雪籽的影子都没见到。虽然气温是平安夜该有的冰冷刺骨，但是薄暮没有白色的晶莹落下来，走在在张灯结彩的街道上总是感觉少了些什么。

建大地铁站离金钟云家不是很远，曺圭贤说自己不用过来直接在他家附近等就好了，他便从善如流地找了个合适的位置等着。估计是过节的原因，街道上出来闲逛的年轻人比以前多了许多。他穿过了大商场广场前巨大的青松做成的圣诞树，树梢上挂满了金果子，黄澄澄的铃铛在乘着微风挤在一起发出了清脆了声响，三三两两的教会组织在圣诞树下唱起了圣诞佳音。

到处都是安宁祥和，唯一不足的就是有点冷。

等待的地方不巧地建在风口上，金钟云把羽绒服里的卫衣的帽子戴上，拿出手机看了眼和曺圭贤的聊天界面，发现他还是没有回复。

估计是在赶来的路上吧，他把手伸到面前朝着手心里哈了口气，温热的气息在冰冷的空气里凝结成了白色的雾，在面前上下飘动，模糊不清。

自从自己搬了新家之后曺圭贤便没有来过这边，也不知道他找不找得到路。他低下头看着地面，思绪不可避免地飘回了五年前，那段他真正想忘记却仿佛在脑海里生根的时光。

像一杯淬着毒的果酒，醇香甘甜却不能贪恋。

他们两人走到一起在外人看来似乎是没什么波澜的水到渠成。时间到了，相拥，相爱，一切仿佛就该是这样般自然。那时的他们都还年轻，虽然身为与同龄人相比没那么自由的职业，但所幸两人内心里满满的都是像雨水般溢出的爱意。

在一起的第一个圣诞节，一大早便下起了白茫茫的大雪，好不容易没有通告的两人趁着下午没什么事，戴着口罩，脖子上裹着厚厚的围巾在宿舍周围踏着雪闲逛。

身前是呼啸的北风，身后的雪地上留下了两串紧贴在一起脚印。

那时的他们以为，以后的日子就像面前蜿蜒的公园小路，虽然有曲折，但至少可以一直走下去。

“哥！”

和回忆里别无二致的声音打断了金钟云的思绪，他猛地抬头，看见那个让他在风里等了二十分钟的人穿过了来来往往的人群，朝着他所在的方向走了过来。

黑色的长款风衣里是灰黑色的内搭，脖子上围着黑色的毛茸茸的围巾，一身黑却不显得压抑，似乎是前几天才新染的浅棕色的头发被风吹得翘了起来，他随手把额前横七竖八的刘海往上一撩，露出了光洁的额头。

整个人显得暖和又温柔，是金钟云最喜欢的样子。

金钟云盯着他发了一会愣，扭了扭有些僵硬的脖颈，稍微平复了一下有些不听使唤的心脏，才朝那人的方向走过去，刚迈开腿，就看见他身后跟着一个有些面熟的人。

好像是新分给他的经纪人。

金钟云垂下了眼，把心里翻涌上来的那一丝还未冒头的失落压了下去。

今晚是平安夜，他能来就很好了，金钟云在心里提醒着自己，整理好情绪迎了上去。

“怎么那么久？”

没清嗓子的声音太过沙哑，也不知道他听没听见，正想重新说一遍时那人开口了。

“来的路上车太多了，都堵车了。”

是每次来晚了就会冒出来的带着委屈的嗓音，聪明的小孩用这招让人轻而易举地原谅了他的迟到行为，对金钟云尤其管用，每次小孩黏糊糊地凑上来抱着自己道歉，自己不管表情有多冷，心里在那刹那都柔软得不像话。

"这么晚怎么还跑过来。"

"不远，音乐剧排练的地方离这挺近的。"

金钟云看了他一眼，他眼底的疲惫很好地藏着，一看就是刚刚结束排练就赶来了，他在心里叹了口气，没有拆穿他并不精明的谎言。

"那有什么事吗。"

“没事就不能来找你了吗？”

“因为你本来就没来找过我几次啊，”金钟云说道，鬼使神差地又小声补了一句，“特别是这两年。”

小小声声的嘟囔，听着竟有些委屈。

一向让金钟云说不出话的人好像愣住了，他半张脸埋在围巾里，低着头看着他，不知道在想什么。

金钟云避开了曺圭贤带着温度的目光，他低下头，这才发现曺圭贤提了个包装挺好看的纸袋，没带手套的手指暴露在冷空气里，指节冻得有些发红。

两人之间陷入了沉默，流动的空气有些凝固，金钟云垂眼盯着那个纸袋，那人的手指捏着纸袋的带子来来回回地摩挲。

最初的剑拔弩张已经随着时间慢慢淡去，后来的他们可以好好说话，可以坐下来不痛不痒地聊一聊近况，甚至可以在异地陌生的民宿里独处。

金钟云和出来休假的曺圭贤一起去济州岛的事情谁也没告诉，最后在节目上不经意地提了一句，众人才恍然大悟。

"你和曺圭贤这是和好了？"趁着拍摄休息的间隙，在制作组那拿了一杯西瓜汁的金希澈走回来坐到金钟云身边，咬着吸管含糊不清地问着。

"我和他好像没到那种老死不相往来的地步吧，"被气球耗去了半条命的金钟云靠在沙发里，揉着有些发酸的手腕，道："况且已经过去这么久了。"

"那最开始躲着人的是谁啊，小孩找我喝酒最后喝高了十次有八次都在哭诉。"

金钟云笑了笑，道："那很正常啊，一开始谁控制得住自己呢？"

他把有些发红的手掌举在眼前，天花板上开着的顶灯的光亮顺着指缝漏了下来，轻声说道道："我经常去的那家餐厅，几乎每张桌子都和他一起坐过，我手机里的相册里一半都是他的照片，没搬家以前，为了躲狗仔，我和他几乎摸清了我家附近每条偏僻的小巷子，这人对首饰没兴趣，但是就连我家里的首饰盒里都放着他送的耳钉。"

"我们在一起五年，不是五个月，也不是五个星期。所以除了逃避，我还能怎么办呢。"

他和曺圭贤在一起五年多，早就融入了对方的生活，就像割断紧紧缠绕的老树根，哪有那么容易切断呢。

金希澈静静地坐在一旁看着他说完了一长串的话，虽然是笑着，但是那笑容像脆弱的躯壳，轻轻一碰就碎了满地。

"那有想过复合吗？"

金钟云张了张嘴，想说什么的时候，一旁的PD举着台本进来说，要开始拍摄了。他像得救了一般坐了起来，拿过扔在一边的打气筒继续和面前的气球搏斗。

有想过，但是当时年轻气盛想着先冷静冷静，堵着气等着对方先低头，结果这一冷静就是两年。

冬夜刺骨的寒风从风口灌进来，吹乱了曺圭贤额前有些厚的刘海。似乎是觉得自己再不说点什么，每到这时就会别扭的哥哥便会一直沉默下去，他盯着金钟云看了一会儿，把手里一直提着的纸袋往前递了递。

金钟云终于抬起了头，挑起了一边的眉，询问地看着他。

“给你的。”

金钟云不明所以地皱了皱眉，但是在大脑反应过来之前手已经先接了过来，指尖不小心碰到了曺圭贤的发红的指节，似乎是真的在外面冻了很久，冷地像块冰。

看自己接了过去，对面一直把半张脸埋在围巾里的人好像松了口气。

“是什么？”

"助眠的，"曺圭贤察觉到了金钟云看过来的目光，解释道："哥最近不是在群里说睡不好吗？"

啊，好像是有这么一回事。

金钟云低头笑了一下，道：“谢谢。”

那是他前几天半夜凌晨三点睡不着的时候在床上翻来覆去，迷迷糊糊地打开群聊在里面抱怨似的说了一嘴，但是隔天就忘了。

金钟云低头看着那包装得很好看的纸袋，心里打翻了调味料一般五味杂陈。

他刚刚趁但是碍着经纪人还在一边，也不好说多，他想了想，道：“我陪你走走吧，我搬家之后你好像没有来过这边了。”

“好啊。”

那人好看的嘴角控制不住地上扬，整个人都明亮了起来。

与其说走走，不如说其实是慢悠悠地往曺圭贤保姆车停车的方向走，那人明天还要行程，这么晚了也不适合去别的地方。况且，曺圭贤不是别人，曾经在自己的生活里留下过浓墨重彩，就算分开这么久，也变不回形同陌路的白纸。

为了掩饰自己的不自然，金钟云便拿着手机四处拍照，一会儿拍拍布满钨垢的旧街灯，一会儿拍拍丝毫没有拍的必要的水泥墙的裂缝，他不知道这些照片除了占手机内存之外还有什么用，但是比起和曺圭贤一起走的尴尬，他还是选择牺牲手机内存。

"哥。"

但是他忘了那人是曺圭贤，靠一个单音就让他缴械投降的曺圭贤，他认命地转身，问道："怎么了？"

"前面就要到了。"

"嗯。"

"我们来拍张照吧。"

“什么？”

金钟云好像听见了什么奇怪的事一样瞪大了眼睛，他记得这人不太喜欢合照，以前都是自己在他嫌弃的眼神下软磨硬泡才让他妥协。

金钟云理了理自己的头发，小声说道：“感觉有些奇怪。”

“哪里奇怪了？”

金钟云指了指自己的羽绒外套，又指了指曺圭贤的风衣，道：“差别太大了，放在一张照片里看起来不搭。”

曺圭贤听后被他的脑回路逗笑了，无所谓道：“那有什么，我觉得搭不就行了。”

说罢便把手机递给了一直默默跟着的经纪人，手自然而然地从背后绕过抓着手臂把人拉过来站到身边。

“呀，你小子。”

被他碰过的地方微微发着烫，金钟云借着整理口罩的时候捏了捏自己冰凉的耳朵，仿佛这样就能把逐渐升高的体温压下去一样。

他侧过头看了看曺圭贤比自己高一点的身高，心里不知道为什么有些气，他抬脚轻轻踢了踢他的小腿，抬着下巴示意了下比人行道低一层的马路，道：“你站到下面去”

“为什么？”

“我乐意。”

等到曺圭贤从经纪人手里拿回了手机，金钟云凑过去一看，瞪着眼睛伸手锤了他一下，道：“你怎么踮脚！”

“哥你都站人行道上了，不踮脚我太吃亏了。”

两人在车水马龙的街道上走着，在前面的街角拐了个弯，偌大的建大地铁站出现在眼前。他们站在马路边，等着经纪人把车开过来，曺圭贤盯着车道上来来往往的车流，看见那辆保姆车开过来了，轻声道：“哥，我走了。”

“嗯，快回去吧。”

说完后两人又陷入了沉默，金钟云看着曺圭贤，他知道他有话说，如果单纯是来送个东西没必要这么紧赶慢赶地这么晚了跑过来。

曺圭贤垂眼看着他，有些干的嘴唇动，在金钟云打算说点什么挽救一下气氛的时候，不远处的教堂响起了钟声。

到零点了。

身边高楼的LED屏亮起了圣诞节的祝福语，笑容可掬的白胡子老人拿着鼓鼓囊囊的包裹，乘着驯鹿，每家每户地寻找着孩子们睡前挂上的圣诞袜。

曺圭贤似乎是听见了传来的钟声，藏在袖子里的手握紧又松开，心一横，往前走了一步张开了双臂，把金钟云搂在了怀里。

“哥，圣诞节快乐。”

金钟云给他往前一扯没站稳，整个人直接靠在了他怀里，周身全是他身上淡淡的洗衣粉的味道，扶在肩上的手放在自己肩头，另一只手轻轻地揽着自己的腰，整个人像一只大玩具熊一样包裹着自己。

好不容易从愣神中缓过来的金钟云抬起手拍了拍曺圭贤的背，然后轻轻挣脱了那个还算暖和的怀抱，往后悄悄退了一步。

“嗯，你也是。”

看着曺圭贤上了停在路边的保姆车，金钟云才收回了自己的目光，他把口罩拉下来深深吸了口气，午夜的冷风顺着鼻灌进了肺里，冻得他忍不住打颤。

但是身上过热的体温丝毫不见降低，甚至好不容易平复下来的心跳都开始不听使唤地加快，那人才离开这么一会儿，金钟云有些哭笑不得地发现，自己居然已经开始想那股温温柔柔地包裹着自己的味道了。

和在镜头前带着半真半假意味的营业不同，曺圭贤刚刚那个怀抱看似自然到以为藏得很好，悄悄带着三分缱绻，扶着自己肩膀的手指却在微微发颤。

他在害怕自己把他推开，想拥紧却怕把自己吓着。

一想到这，金钟云有些无奈地揉了揉眼睛，那小孩虽然看着在外面礼节到位八面玲珑，但其实心里有点悲观，悲观到不敢承认他对自己的影响有多大，已经大到了在分手三年后的今天，在夜幕下看似那么普通的一个拥抱，就能让他的心如同春分晨曦时冰封的溪流，在万籁俱寂里悄悄地松动。

金钟云越想越觉得心有不甘，明明是两个人的事为什么只有自己一个人在这像个傻瓜一样伤春悲秋，他拿出手机，看到了刚刚拍的那张合照。

不如，发个SNS吧。

他选择了图片，准备好了文案，但是在发送之前犹豫了。他看了看站在人行道下的人悄悄踮起来的脚，心里笑了一下，把刚刚打下的字一个一个删掉，往手心里哈了口气暖了暖，然后飞速打下一串字立马按了发送。

金钟云把手机塞进口袋，转身往家的方向走，半张脸埋在口罩里，嘴角是止不住的笑意。

街边店铺放着的烂大街歌曲好像没那么难听了，熙熙攘攘的人群好像也不觉得嘈杂了，一切都很完美，要是下点雪就更好了。

해피규리스마스.

圣诞快乐，小朋友。

**After Tomorrow**

金钟云没想到会在酒店餐厅的露台遇见曺圭贤，每次出去公演都爱宅在酒店房间里打游戏的人现在靠在露台的栏杆边，浅棕色的脑袋在黑乎乎的夜景里尤为显眼，也许是听见了露台门框上风铃的响动，双手撑着栏杆的人回过了头。

没开灯的露台唯一的光源便是餐厅里暖色的灯光，金钟云在他回过头的刹那便后悔自己为什么不早点回房间休息，他的手无意识地捏紧了门框，装作没看见那人看过来后突然亮起来的眼睛。

金钟云纠结了一会儿，最后还是走了过去，和他隔了点距离。

“怎么上来了？”

“房间里太无聊了，想出来吹吹风。”

金钟云瞥了他一眼，嘴上说着出来吹吹风的人身上就只穿着一件薄外套，台湾虽然比韩国南，但是十二月底的晚上被风吹着还是很冷。

“这几天睡得好吗？”

“挺好的，比褪黑素有用多了。”

“那当然，也不看是谁送的。”

“但就是有点涩，”金钟云想了想，道：“我好像还是喝不习惯。”

“那是因为葡萄酒是连皮带籽一起发酵，要是没有了涩味那就不叫红酒了。”

金钟云低着头笑了笑，类似的话他们以前说过很多，自己喝不惯红酒，那人不喜欢喝咖啡，却莫名其妙地凑到了一起，结果无数次因为这种口味上的分歧吵来吵去。

像小孩子一样幼稚。

两人有一句每一句地聊了几句，在金钟云被风吹得有些冷想回去的时候，被一旁的人叫住了。

“钟云哥。”

“嗯？”

“我们……”平时伶牙俐齿的人像录音机卡带了一样顿住了，他看着放在栏杆上交握在一起的手指，仿佛做了一场恒久的心理斗争似的，在金钟云以为他不会说的时候，才轻声说道：“后天就是2020年了。”

“是啊。”

金钟云摸不准他想说什么，但是心里像被风沙走石肆虐过一样慌乱，他有种预感，这人会说出他害怕听见的东西。

“我回来也半年多了。”

“嗯。”

“哥，你说我不经常去找你，可是你好像也没怎么来找过我。”

这人是要来兴师问罪的吗，金钟云心里有些不满，脱口而出道：“那是因为你太忙了，就和……”

“你想说就跟以前一样是吗，”曺圭贤打断了他，转过身朝他走进了两步，微微低头看着他，道：“哥，可是谁都是会变的，我和以前不一样了。”

“其实我现在也还没有已经三十多岁的实感，入伍前忙到脚不沾地，回来了之后也是连轴转，有时候忙到我都忘了今天是几月几号。不知道哥还记不记得，前一个月我们去录特哥主持的那个直播的时候，我差点坐在椅子上睡着了。”

金钟云歪头想了想那天的场景，好像确实是这样，那时的曺圭贤看上去疲惫地坐在椅子上就能睡着，有些褪色的粉色头发上沾了好几片纸花，他看着那人好像丝毫没有察觉到的意思，便习惯性地伸手帮他摘了下来。

“嗯。”

“真的是太忙了，但是忙起来真的能让自己忘掉很多东西，尤其是精神高度集中在某一件事情上的时候，所以刚入伍一下子松懈下来的时候，我有些不适应。”

“但是我也有东西忘不掉，就算是在松懈下来之后，怎么也忘不掉。”

“是什么。”

金钟云安安静静地听着，思绪却随着有些冷的夜风飞到了好几年前，要是是在以前，曺圭贤话里的答案他绝对能猜个八九不离十，但是在裂缝横亘了三年的现在，他竟有些犹豫。

“是你。”

金钟云闭上了眼睛，像被定在原地一般浑身僵硬，他总算知道了曺圭贤要说什么，他曾经想过无数个类似现在的情形，但是没有想过会是在异国陌生的酒店露台。

已经比记忆里的小孩出落地颀长挺拔的男人站在他面前不到半臂距离的地方，竟出现了以前从未感受过的压迫感，那人突如其来的话语把他打了个措手不及。

他还没准备好。

“我先回去了。”

金钟云说完就想走，手腕却被那人握住，他用力甩了甩，却发现挣不开。

“哥……”

那人卸了力般低着头，鼻腔里发出来的声音小小声声的，仿佛做错了什么事的小孩子一般，但是手劲大得让金钟云觉得自己的手腕绝对被抓红了。

金钟云盯着自己被曺圭贤握住的那只手，叹了口气，道：“圭贤，后天就是2020年了，大体上算一算我们也认识十五年了。有些话一直没对你说过，其实你第一天进公司的时候我就见过你了，我下楼出去的时候你正好跟着代表上楼，我们就那么面对面地在那么窄的楼梯上打了个照面，你好像还想对我鞠躬来着，但是当时我压力太大只匆匆跟你们点了个头就走了，现在想想感觉挺对不起你的，你当时会不会觉得这个人挺没礼貌的。”

曺圭贤听着愣了好一会儿，正想出声反驳，却被金钟云抬手打断。

“先让我说完，后来你加进来了，成为了我们的一员，我们住在一间屋子里，一起跑通告，一起活动。你虽然是年纪最小的，但是什么都做得很好，站在舞台上像个小太阳一样发着光，所有人都在为你着迷，包括我。所以当你把我拉到那个没人的楼梯间支支吾吾地说喜欢我的时候，我想都没想就答应了。所以当时我不小心哭了，你还说是不是被你吓哭的，根本就不是。”

“我之所以答应地这么快，除了我也喜欢你，还因为我怕我稍微犹豫一下，你就不敢就继续说了。”

夜幕下的城市安安静静的，除了车道上偶尔呼啸而过的车辆带起的声音，就只有夜风静悄悄地穿过耳畔，金钟云感觉到了那人抓着自己的手在微微发颤，他闭上了眼睛，道：“但是，就像扯着皮筋的两头，一边扯得越紧，另一边松手的时候弹得越疼。

“我是真的很喜欢你，说自己当时没有后悔，怎么可能。但是我也怕疼，那种疼一次就够了，”金钟云挣了挣被握住的手腕，挣脱出来后捋了捋曺圭贤额前有些凌乱的刘海，轻声道：“所以多给我一些时间，好吗。说实话，我也不想我们的关系到喜欢就停止了，那样我不甘心。”

金钟云说完，轻轻拍了拍曺圭贤被冻得有些冰凉的脸颊。

“我先回去了，外面冷，别待太久。”

“晚安。”

金钟云一回到房间便“嘭”地把门大力地关上，也不管是不是吓到了周围住着的访客，后背靠着冰冷的木门慢慢地坐到了地上。房间里没有开灯，伸手不见五指的漆黑仿佛给了他莫大的安全感，他伸手揉了揉眼睛，把快要溢出来的温热憋了回去。

金钟云在那层原本就不坚固的躯壳里躲了三年，也从最开始的避之不及到后来的看似云淡风轻，但是回来之后的曺圭贤好像铁了心要把它打碎。他自嘲地笑了笑，心想他何必这么白费力气。

刚刚在露台上区区只扯住了自己的手腕，就差点让自己丢盔弃甲。

等到第二天彩排的时候，金钟云被迎面吹来的冷风冻得不行，他缩着肩膀浑身忍不住打颤，突然有些后悔没有多穿一件出门。

“发抖的艺声哥。”

新晋油管博主举着小相机走了过来，围着自己转了一圈，嘴里还自带着解说。

金钟云牙齿打颤一句话也说不出来，看了眼在自己身边玩得很开心的金厉旭，忍不住道：“早知道我也穿羊毛外套出来了。”

“要注意保暖啊哥，”金厉旭往下拍了拍他哥的小手，然后自然而然地伸手抓了抓，惊道：“手怎么这么冷，你穿得太少了吧。”

突然提高了几个分贝的嗓音在耳边炸开，金钟云无奈地转了个身想解释其实是被昼夜温差骗了，但是被一旁的曺圭贤走过来出声打断。

“我们要彩排下一首歌了。”

金厉旭听后点头应了一声，走到舞台边把他的小相机递给了他的经纪人，舞台上便只剩下了金钟云和曺圭贤，两人握着话筒站着，突然觉得舞台有些太空旷了。

金钟云伸手调着自己的耳返，放在耳边的手掩饰着自己的表情，他昨天晚上回去后有些懊恼自己为什么一股脑地说了这么多，那些话在他心里埋了很久，就到几乎要生了根，昨天见了那人之后不知道为什么全都说了出来。后果就是直到现在他和曺圭贤站在一起还有些“如坐针毡”，但曺圭贤却像个没事人一样该干嘛干嘛，丝毫没有受到影响一样。

“下一首是什么？”

“<西风的话>”

金钟云听后转头看了曺圭贤一眼，结果和曺圭贤的视线撞在了一起。那人看过来的眼神干干净净清澈极了，但是藏在眼底看好戏一般的戏谑就这么赤裸裸地暴露在身前照过来的镁光灯里，让金钟云想装瞎都不行。

臭小子。

金钟云立马扭头就往舞台另一侧走，虽然背对着，但是那小子几乎具象化的目光仿佛要把自己盯穿。他知道那人在笑什么，他在心里翻了个白眼，恶狠狠地捏了捏手里的话筒，好像捏着那人的脖子一样。

在以前他们三个还在一起活动的时候，曾经唱过这首歌。

和两个在中国活动过一段时间的弟弟不同，金钟云学中文很吃力，虽然说好多发音都差不多，但是他还是被卷舌音和平舌音难住了。

学习一门新的语言总是很难，尤其是三天以后就要上台表演，还是有些磕磕绊绊的发音和一点点流逝的时间让他心里不免有些焦躁不安。

那个时候他的男朋友曺圭贤就充当了他的中文老师，经常借着教他发音为由敲开他的房间窝在里面，一窝就是一整晚。

“花少不愁没颜色，哥你刚刚那个‘少’念得不对。”

“xiao”

“不对，是shao，舌头要卷起来。”

“sao”

“呀，你没有卷舌。”

“臭小子你对谁说‘呀’呢！”

所幸金钟云学得很快，虽然发音对他有难度但还是一点一点地学了下来，只是曺圭贤教到后面发现他的钟云哥对平舌卷舌有难度，于是在一个又待在金钟云房间的半夜，他对着金钟云说道：“哥，我觉得如果还念错了得来点惩罚。”

“什么惩罚？”

“先不告诉你，”盘腿坐在床上的小恶魔眨了眨眼，道：“哥你先念，就念声母‘sh’。”

金钟云不知道这小崽子又想干什么，眼里全是昭然若揭的笑意，他笃定这人不敢在宿舍干什么，于是看着手里的纸，念道：“sh”

“对了，然后加上韵母，少。”

“xiao”

金钟云一开口便知大事不好，但在他反应过来之前，自己的下颚就被曺圭贤伸手来的手捏住抬了起来，低头就在自己的唇上啄了一口。

等到曺圭贤松开了他坐回了原位，金钟云还没从呆滞的状态中缓过来，房间里没开几盏灯，但是他知道自己绝对脸红得不像话。

“你干嘛？”

“惩罚啊，”曺圭贤笑得一脸得逞，好像还意犹未尽地舔了舔嘴角，道：“以后哥念错了就这样罚你哦。”

小孩想出来的恶作剧一般的惩罚无非就是来闹自己，但是自己抗议好像也没有什么用，金钟云瞪了曺圭贤一眼，索性随他去了。

最后的教学成果当然是很成功，所以在很久再也没唱过这首歌的以后，金钟云偶尔在外面听到，脑海里全是宿舍房间里有些窄的床榻，总是捋不直的舌头，和停留在自己唇上温热又缱绻的触感。

金钟云不知道是怎么唱完这首歌的，本着艺人专业的态度他发挥地很好，甚至中文的发音比以前更清晰了。但是舞台上的镁光灯一关，一下到后台，所有压抑着的情感如同涨潮一般席卷而上，他拍了拍自己有些发烫的脸，下意识地去找那人，在四周看了几圈却没发现人影。

“他去哪了？”

在大脑反应过来之前，疑问就脱口而出，但是声音很小加上没有主语，估计没有人回答。

“圭贤吗，他有行程先走了。”

但是他忘了自己身边跟的是金厉旭，是为数不多知道他和曺圭贤两人之间是怎么回事的人，他察觉到金钟云瞬间黯淡的目光，靠过去问道：“哥，你不会忘了吧？”

“啊，没有，刚刚一下子忘了。”

金钟云扯起嘴角笑了笑，低头捏着自己过长的袖口。

“哥，他和经纪人去停车场了，”金厉旭把话筒还给工作人员，指了指后台的出口，看着金钟云笑道，“现在应该还没走。”

在金钟云心里十几年如一日像个可爱小孩的弟弟此刻目光通透，轻而易举地又猜出了他那有些迟钝的哥哥的心思，金钟云突然有些窘迫，逃也似的边往出口跑边回头喊道：“那我先走了。”

“嗯，早去早回哦艺声哥！”

“知道了。”

金钟云一路七歪八拐地跑到了停车场，在满是停着的车里找着他们来的时候坐的那辆，跑过了两个分区，在往第三个分区跑的时候他看见了曺圭贤。

连衣服都还没来得及换的人站在保姆车旁等着经纪人倒车出来，似乎是察觉到了什么，在玩手机的人抬起了头，朝自己这边看了过来。

金钟云弯腰撑着膝盖气喘吁吁，刚刚跑过来仿佛用尽了他最后一丝力气，而现在看见了那个人，双腿仿佛有千斤重怎么迈也迈不开。

两人就这么隔着五十米的距离互相看着，最后还是曺圭贤和经纪人交代了几句，然后走过来拉着自己走到了一旁没什么人的楼梯间。

“你要回去了。”

金钟云抬头看着他，刚刚剧烈的奔跑仿佛去掉了他半条命，直到现在还有些喘，心脏也丝毫不知疲倦一样剧烈地跳动着。

“嗯，音乐剧那边要排练，”曺圭贤看着累得半死的金钟云，想说什么却忍住了，有些失落地说道：“抱歉，不能陪你，陪你们跨年了。”

这强行改口太过欲盖弥彰，金钟云看着他，没有说话。

为什么不愿意承认呢，你在怕什么呢。

金钟云正想说话的时候被曺圭贤抢了先，似乎是害怕自己说出什么把对方推地更远的话，他抢先道道：“哥，我知道你想说什么。”

“你说要多给你一点时间，没关系，我可以等，”他说罢，语气带着试探和委屈地补充道：“但是能不能，不要让我等太久。”

很久没人清理的楼梯间飞进了几只飞蛾，围着楼道灯打着转，在地上墙上投下了几道飞舞的阴影。

曺圭贤看着近在咫尺，直到现在依旧像烙印刻在自己心头的脸，张了张嘴，道：

“金钟云……那三年。”

“我真的很想你。”

工作后有些沙哑的嗓音在狭小的楼梯间回荡，金钟云仿佛没有察觉到那人依旧说完了一样看着他出神，昏暗的灯光照得面前的人模糊不清，浅棕色的头发被照得泛着金色的弱光，那双乌黑的眼睛一眨不眨地盯着自己，专注地让自己无处躲避。

他想起了很久以前的那个楼梯间，当时还没搬新楼的电视台哪里都是破破旧旧的，没什么人经过的楼梯间更是连灯泡都强撑着苟延残喘，就是在那个长着蜘蛛网落满灰尘的一角，当时才二十出头的青年把自己拉到楼梯间，生怕自己跑了似的抓着自己的双肩，支支吾吾了半天，最后在他以为那小孩有什么难言之隐的时候盯着他的眼睛，认认真真地说，他喜欢自己。

盯着自己目光清澈见底，满满的都是溢出来的欢喜，漆黑的瞳仁像刚洗过还带着晶莹的水珠的黑葡萄，闪着光芒。

现在那双和以前别无二致的眼睛定定地盯着自己，里面藏着的情绪丝毫没变，变的是隔了那些年岁愈发深邃的沉淀，或许是葡萄成熟了。

金钟云感觉自己陷了进去，不由自主地微微点了点头。

一直积郁在胸口的坏情绪像秋风扫落叶一样瞬间消散得干干净净，站在对面的小朋友瞬间笑得开心极了，他悄悄地凑近了点，看着金钟云的眼睛，道：“我现在要回去了，等会儿零点的时候可能在飞机上。”

“所以我就提前说了，钟云哥，新年快乐。”

曺圭贤说罢，凑过来偏头轻轻吻了吻金钟云的嘴角，小心翼翼地碰了一下便慢慢地退开，站直了身子。

“那……哥我走了。”

金钟云看着曺圭贤放在身侧装作镇定其实在微微发颤的手，不知为什么有些气恼，他抬起头看着曺圭贤，道：“圭贤。”

“过来一点。”

这时候异常听话的小孩乖乖地站了过来，脚还没站稳，金钟云便伸手一把扯住了他的领子，把人拉过来偏过头吻了上去。

就像一直盘旋在迷雾里的飞鸟终于找到了归路，一直毫无着落的心脏终于安安稳稳地躺回了心底，迷途的人在天寒地冻里寻觅到了燃烧着的篝火，几天滴水未进的旅人在沙漠里发现一抬头眼前就是绿洲。

两人在心底压抑着几乎落了灰的吻，在两人之间迷路了三年，终于回到了它的归宿。

“那我走了，”两人从楼道间出来后往保姆车那走，曺圭贤站在车边把手放在车门上，看着金钟云道：“真的走了。”

“知道了，快走吧。”

“哥，你这是在赶我走吗？”

“呀，等会儿你赶不上飞机了又怪我。”

曺圭贤听后笑了，低头凑到他耳边说：“不会，这次我怪谁都不会怪你的。”

温热的气息萦绕在金钟云耳边，他的脸有些红，伸手推了推他的肩，道：“臭小子。”

无论多少岁都是这么喜欢欺负自己的臭小子，金钟云站在原地看着那辆黑色的保姆车驶远，抬起有些冷的手拍了拍自己的脸，发现温度丝毫没有降下来，还热得和八月份酷暑的时候的气温一样。

时针指到了零点的时候，金钟云在酒店里刚刚卸完妆，放在一旁的手机的屏幕立刻亮了起来，各种人发来的消息一个接一个地涌进来，他抽了一张纸擦干净了自己的手，拿过手机打开了他和曺圭贤的聊天界面。

上一条消息还是他起飞前发的，小孩拍了一张半夜空空荡荡的机场，似乎是在抱怨自己不在身边。金钟云看着这张照片，笑了笑，飞快地在键盘上打了几个字上去。

「圭，新年快乐。」

门外突然传来的一阵急促的敲门声，接着是门把手被拧着上上下下的声音，金钟云无奈地叹了口气，这要把门拆了的架势除了小不点还能有谁，他放下手机，认命地走过去给他开门。

新旧交替，辞旧迎新，该留在过去的就让它们留在过去，日后的路上或许有更美的邂逅。

也许一直在等珍藏在心底的葡萄熟透，但是不知道哪一天时机到了，揭开落灰的盖子，会发现居然收获了酿造好的醇酒。

FIN.

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE：  
> 2020第一篇，掐点20:20失败，但总算是在今天结束之前搞出来了  
> 暴风打字，有些小仓促，求轻拍  
> 2020，新的一年，大家都要好好的，泥也会有新的故事  
> 新年快乐Lᵒᵛᵉᵧₒᵤ❤


End file.
